A Gem, A Riddle, And A Princess
by takolukanow
Summary: The selfish Princess wants a jewel. Not just any jewel, but a glittering gem of irresistible beauty. A towns boy sets out on a journey to find the answer to her riddle. Based on the song ' Gem, A Riddle, and A Princess' by Yuugou-P


It is said that there was once a selfish princess. She was called this all throughout the land. Wanting this and that, things that could never be found by anyone who didn't care about her, only caring for the reward they were sure to receive. She always enjoyed riddling people, giving them riddles they could never solve. She had decided to give her people another riddle. One she was sure that no one would figure out.  
'What I want most is a glittering gem, of irresistible beauty. I want it more than anything in the world.' She looked into the crowd. It was full of greedy men, not caring for her one bit but something was different about this crowd. There was a boy, no older than her. Why on earth would a boy want to hear her riddles? She gave riddles so she could laugh at the failures, thinking they had found the answer when there never was one. As the crowd left, the boy approached her stand.  
'Why of all people are you here?' Questioned the princess.  
'I'm going to set out on this journey to find this gem you want because I haven't once seen you smile.'  
'That's because I don't smile.'  
'I'm sure you do.'  
'A smile is not a reason you should be setting out on a journey. Everyone else is setting out for fame and fortune.'  
'I don't care. I love riddles. That is another reason I'm setting out for this.'  
'You love...riddles?'  
'Yes. If it's riddles you love, then let us get along. Riddle me what you want and I shall attempt to solve them.'  
'I don't have time for this. By all means, attempt to solve this riddle, and then I will smile.' As the princess finished her sentence, she started moving towards the castle, yawning as she knew it would be a long wait for some sort of news from the boy.

He had originally set out to make the girl smile but now, he really wanted to solve her riddle. But there was one problem, the more he searched, he realised that no such jewel existed. The riddle seemed even greater than ever. Maybe, he thought, maybe he should go back and ask the girl what her reason was for the riddle.

'Your Majesty, someone is here to see you.'  
'Their name?'  
'He didn't give one.'  
'Send him in.' as the butler left to bring the man in, the princess felt a feeling she had never felt before. She didn't know this feeling. It could have been anything since she has had little experience with her townsfolk. She gazed at the doorway, waiting to see who entered. She felt this feeling grow stronger as she saw the boy who wanted so badly to see her smile enter. 'Why are you here? I thought you were looking with everyone else for the jewel.'  
'I was but can I ask you a question about the riddle?'  
'What is it?'  
'What is your reason for the riddle? If you could at least tell me that, I feel as though I can grasp it and solve it.'  
'If I told you, it would be unfair to everyone else who is searching.'  
'Please Princess!' the boy begged. He had gotten on his knees and formed a praying position.  
'I told you already! I can't!' the selfish princess snapped back at the boy. He looked up at her, noting how serious her look was.  
'I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty. But please remember that if its riddles you love, then let us get along. Riddle me what you want and I shall attempt to solve them.' The boy grinned. He seemed proud that he remembered that from when they first met.  
'You've wasted enough of my time. I have other people to see today and things to do. Please leave.' The boy raised himself from his knees and thanked the princess for her time.

As the she watched the boy leave, her feelings overflowed. She couldn't tell him that what she desired was what was behind the gem. And she was sure that only one person could discover it. She hoped so dearly that the boy would solve it.

After days of searching for this jewel that the princess wanted so badly, the boy was confident that he had finally solved the riddle. He ran back to the castle, requesting to see the princess at once.  
'What do you want now? Surely you haven't solved it already.' Laughed the princess, walking over towards the boy.  
'Oh but I have.' The princess seemed surprised by his remark as the boy dug around in his pockets, looking for the jewel. 'This is nothing but a common jewel…' started the boy as he walked closer to the princess 'but if you were to put it on yourself, I'm sure it would make you a glittering gem of irresistible beauty.' Smiled the boy, passing her the jewel. The princess stood in her place until she finally realised what that feeling was. She was delighted that the boy had solved her riddle, but she was also sure that the feeling she was experiencing was love. The two of them had formed a bond. The boy passed her the jewel as she smiled, enchanted by their new bond.  
'Thankyou.' Said the boy, smiling to himself.  
'For what?' questioned the princess.  
'The smile.'  
'Oh shut it.' The princess said before stealing his mouth with a kiss, surprising the boy but no less glad about it.

So ends this tale from long ago, about a selfish princess and a boy who loved riddles, with a kiss from the princess, rejoicing their newly formed bond over a riddle.


End file.
